108/Theories
Teorias / Aparições fora do show * 108 minutos é o tempo que Juri Alexejewitsch Gagarin levou para circundar a Terra em sua primeira viagem espacial. Algumas teorias incluem um satélite que também tem sua órbita de 108 minutos ao redor da terra. A janela de quatro minutos em que os números precisam ser inseridos no computador deveria ser o único momento em que a comunicação com o satélite poderia ser realizada. (É claro que, sendo que o contador de tempo reinicia imediatamente após pressionado o botão, que pode ser feito em qualquer momento dentro dos últimos quatro minutos, a sincronização com um satélite em órbita poderia tornar-se gradativamente impossível) ** Estas teorias de satélites aparentam ser improváveis sendo que estas ignoram a rotação da Terra. Quando o satélite completa sua órbita, a rotação da Terra moveria a ilha várias centenas de milhas para o leste. * http://www.uen.org/swan/argos.html - link interessante sobre a utilização de satélites para rastrear cisnes. * na curta hitoria de Fyodor Dostoevsky's "Notas vem de baixo" do guia do museu que a ciencia um dia ensinara o homem que ele possuira nenhum dos dois tampouco com a incontrolavel pressa e é nada mais que uma chave de piano ou orgao parado operando pelas leis da natureza, e que ele descobriu, que estas leis podem ser usadas para computar açoes humanas matematicamente como tabelas de logaritimos acima de 108 - 000. * Existem "108 Impurezas do Budismo que podem ser conectados aos símbolos nos logotipos [[DHARMA]]" * Uma lista de significados do Número 108 (Em sua maioria referências religiosas ou místicas) * There are 108 beads on a mala, used by Buddhists and Hindus for chanting. * Em http://www.hansorg.com/ existe uma sequência alternada dos números 2 10 13 18 21 44 que também adiciona o 108. E também há uma citação: O NASCIMENTO DE UMA NAÇÃO PREVÊ SUA PRÓPRIA MORTE E RENASCIMENTO ** Isto é provavelmente óbvio, mas aqueles números são dois a menos, dois amais, dois a menos e assim por diante dos números originais. * Em "A Odisséia", de Homero,Ulisses é forçado a lutar contra 108 pretendentes enquanto ele voltava para sua esposa Penelope. * It took 108 years to end the Spanish-American War tax. In 2006, the Treasury Dept. ended a 1898 tax to fund the war. * 108 = 0108 Hebrew Strong's number = mist, vapor of the ground whence clouds are formed, so called from surrounding and covering the earth like a vail. This derivation is confirmed by the Arabic root 'med', which is whatever guards and strengthens anything, defense. Also means atmosphere such as the black cloud of images. * 1-0-8 é o telefone de emergência na Índia (como o 9-1-1 nos EUA ou 1-9-0 no Brasil). "Disque 108 e salve uma vida" é uma expressão comum na Índia. * The Chinese classic Shui Hu Zhuan there are 108 Stars of Destiny, heroes who band together for the cause of justice. * In the martial art Wing Chun, each of the 3 forms, and the wooden dummy training traditionally consist of 108 movements.